


Doctor

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [7]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Caretaking, Entertainment, Gen, injured, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Injured after her fight with Maero, Velvet has to take some time off from gangbanging to heal her body when Johnny decides to keep her some company.
Series: Rowvember 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 7





	Doctor

"Ow," Velvet groaned as she tried sitting up to greet Johnny who'd entered the room with a bag over his shoulder, she was lying on her bed in the HQ after the fight with Maero had left her battered and scarred.

It was weird seeing the Boss like that, she was usually full of energy and seemed almost indestructible, the only time Johnny had seen her this fucked up after she almost drowned with Lin and during her coma caused by the explosion on the yacht. After raiding the Brotherhood's main hideout she had returned to HQ with a limp but insisted she was fine when Pierce and Shaundi offered her help but Velvet was way too stubborn to accept support, she felt fine at that moment actually. At that point in time she saw the siege on the Brotherhood as a victory, she injured Maero, killed Matt and took over the docks, slowly but surely the Boss felt her injuries however as the adrenaline rush faded, her chest hurt from the inside, her cheeks felt thick from swelling and when she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized what the others had seen and why they had been so worried, she had not left that fight as a winner.

She was a mess, popped blood vessels in her eyes, a busted lip where her piercing used to be and a bloody nose, she had bruises all over her body and face where the leader of the Brotherhood had punched her, some broken ribs from falling through the fucking ceiling, a sprained ankle, as well as minor cuts and scrapes, the latter would usually heal within a few hours but her more serious injuries such as broken bones took a toll on her nonetheless and required a lot of energy for her body to fix itself, making Vivi weak and exhausted, she'd need a bunch of souls after this one to get her strenght back. Even for a demon with her regenerative abilities, it would still take her a week or two to get back into fighting form after that beating she'd received.

"Yo, don't move around too much," Johnny commanded but she was already sitting up, "the doc said you should lay your ass down and rest," he went to her side and pushed her back onto the mattress which caused her to wince in pain, "Sorry," he quickly apologized for being too rough.

The 'doc' was one of the nurses that was in charge of Gat when he was at the hospital, she had earned their trust by not being intimidated by the Boss unlike other doctors who fled the room whenever she was visiting and instead had the balls to just tell her if his condition was bad without sugarcoating it, so Velvet gave her the number to her private phone so she could receive updates on Gat's status and emergency calls if anything happened.

"I'm so fucking bored," she groaned weakly, "there's nothing good on the TV either!" she complained as she looked towards the television that was set up across her bed. Johnny understood her frustration all too well, the time he spent at the hospital had been driving him insane, not only could he do nothing but lie in bed while doctors and nurses danced around him but he also wasn't able to take his mind off Eesh, the only times he didn't feel like trashing the place was when the Boss kept him company and updated him on what was going on with the gang and how she killed that son of a bitch who murdered Aisha.

Now he wanted to return the favour by staying with her, "Thought you'd feel that way, so I got you some things to cheer you up," Johnny opened the bag he had with him and pulled out a few DVDs and an object she hadn't seen before. "What's all this," Velvet asked him confused when she saw what he had brought, "Are those-" she stopped as her throat hurt from Maero strangling her the other day, "Bobby & Amber seasons 1 and 2?" the Boss whispered as she recognized her favourite show, "and what's this thing?" she pointed at the black box he had with him, "it doesn't look like a DVD player," she concluded.  
"That's a game console, Boss," he explained, Johnny understood by now that she wasn't very knowledgable when it came to technology but how do you not know what video games are?

Vivi watched curiously as her second in command set up the console and plugged it into the TV, "Just watch," he told her as he turned the device on. 'Zombie Uprising' the screen read, Johnny pushed a button on his weirdly shaped remote and the text was now replaced by a person walking amidst ruined buildings. It took her a bit to figure out that he was controlling the person inside the TV but once she understood the concept of what video games were, she seemed to like it.

"You wanna give it a try?" he asked her when he noticed how fixated Velvet was on what's happening on screen, the Boss had her head tilted to the side slightly as she was watching, "Me? I-I don't know if I ca-" he cut her off by placing the controller in her hand, she was immediately lost with what to do, so he explained the controls, "Move that knob to walk and that other knob to look around," he taught her the very basics of playing a third person game, he gradually pointed out more controls to her such as jumping and attacking and after about an hour later Velvet got the jist of it, "This is actually pretty fun," she admitted, she wasn't very good at it since this was her first time ever playing a video game but she would improve over time, "Glad you're enjoying yourself," Johnny said as he pulled out a second controller, "mind if I join in?"

Over the next few days they'd play Zombie Uprising multiplayer for hours at a time, she had a hard time at first since her body was aching from all of its injuries but she'd feel progressively better with each day. Johnny couldn't help her much with the injuries other than giving her ice packs for bruises which she hated but he could at least spend some time with her when she had nothing else to do.


End file.
